As is known, irrigation may be used to assist in the growth of agricultural crops, maintenance of landscapes, revegetation of disturbed soils in dry areas and during periods of inadequate rainfall, etc. Traditional irrigation approaches may supply a controlled amount of water to plants (including, for instance, trees) at regular intervals. Irrigation and other plant watering systems are typically push-based systems, which based on one or more factors push water towards the plants to be irrigated. These systems are not always effective, or efficient, and can lead to insufficient water, or surplus water, in the soil around the plants, which may lead to plant damage and/or water wastage. Wasting of water, whether by a manual or automatic watering approach, can lead to flooding of a region of soil, and damage to the soil as well as to the plant(s).